The present disclosure relates generally to augmented reality, virtual reality, mixed reality, or any other suitable interactive computer-generated experience taking place within a simulated environment. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present disclosure relate to operational features of headsets providing the interactive computer-generated experience.
As, an example, augmented reality systems are increasing in popularity. It is now recognized that conventional techniques for providing augmented reality systems, such as augmented reality headsets, would benefit from improvements to system components and functionality. In particular, it is now recognized that certain traditional systems and techniques for providing augmented reality visual effects can cause sensory conflicts. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved augmented reality systems that are configured to limit or prevent such sensor conflicts.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.